A Christmas Miracle
by Lost Lantean
Summary: Just what it says, the group makes a Christmas miracle happen. JxA


Author's note: I wish you all a Merry Christmas and A happy and safe New Year.

--

**Factory, Computer lab, Dec 24****th****:** "Ok everyone get to the scanners" Jeremy said to the assembled Lyoko warriors.

"Transfer Odd, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich."

"Scanner Odd, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich."

"Virtualization."

Jeremy checked his map screen and confirmed that each had arrived at the chosen tower then activated the three towers. "Ok everyone step into your tower and walk to the center, I'll teleport you back to earth as specters."

Jeremy's hands danced across the keyboard and soon enough all three of the warriors popped into existence around the lab. Aelita smiled at each as they took shape then looked over to Jeremy, "Well, the program works like a charm. Let's get ourselves ready."

"Ok Aelita, I've set up delayed virtualizations so let's go."

Moments later, William, Mr. Clause and Mrs. Claus popped into existence within the lab. Yumi looked around approvingly while Odd grumbled "So why do they get to be Santa while the rest of us are stuck as elves?"

"Maybe because it was their idea," Ulrich replied, sounding very annoyed.

"Oh stop Ulrich, you could have said no when they proposed this plan," Yumi teased.

"He couldn't say no Yumi. What would you think of him putting his ego above a bunch of deserving children."

Yumi gave William an appreciative look, who then got a sour look from Ulrich.

"Enough already!" Jeremy exclaimed after seeing the exchange. "William, Ulrich it's Christmas and we have a job to do. Can you two call a truce for today?"

"Yes" they both mumbled.

Aelita shook her head, and on a private com link that only she and Jeremy had access to said "What are we going to do with those two?"

"Count on the Christmas spirit to keep them in line for now. As for a long term solution, I think Yumi will kill one or both of them when she gets annoyed enough with their constant fighting over her, so we won't have to worry about it." Aelita laughed.

"What's so funny, you two lovers sharing jokes behind our backs." Odd asked, seeing Aelita's form laughing but having not heard the joke.

"Yes Odd, something like that." Jeremy replied, glad that neither he nor Aelita could blush in their current form.

"Can we get on with the mission?" Yumi asked impatiently, eager to get this over with so that she could get out of her Christmas elf form. While it was for a good cause she looked ridiculous and was glad that no one would recognize her.

"Ok, let's get going." Jeremy waved his left hand over his right wrist and a computer interface popped into existence. Tapping several commands the elves began to vanish one by one until only he and Aelita were left. Looking at Aelita he asked, "Ready love," over their private link.

"Love you too, ready and waiting," Aelita replied. With that she vanished and Jeremy was gone mere seconds later.

--

**Kadic City Hosptal, Roof, Dec 24****th****: **Santa opened the roof door, finding it unlocked as promised by his father, and guided his friends to the stash of toys hidden up there. William looked over the wrapped and labeled presents, "I really hope all the work we did to arrange this is worthwhile" he said as he hefted his bag.

"It will be." Yumi assured him.

"Yeah, my father said that the rough times meant that the hospital couldn't put on the usual Christmas festivities this year. It's great that we got so many of our classmates to donate toys, as well as the time and effort to wrap all of this." Jeremy added.

"Jeremy, there's a lot more here than we originally collected. How did you manage this?" Aelita asked.

Jeremy answered: "Well most of the hospital staff contributed when they learned of the toy drive we arranged."

"It's the holiday spirit Aelita. Nothing brings out the good in people like Christmas." Yumi added.

"Ok, come on guys we don't want to be late." Ulrich said.

"Everyone remember no real names while we're here, OK?"

"Yes Jeremy," came the chorus of replies over their internal com links. Santa shook his head in reply while Mrs. Claus suppressed a giggle. With that they went downstairs to meet Jeremy's father who quickly informed them that all was ready and led them into the surgical recovery room where the youngest patients had been gathered.

The children broke into broad smiles at the sight of Mr. and Mrs. Claus and their elves. The quiet, almost ominous atmosphere of the hospital was destroyed, replaced by the sound of shredding paper and happy laughter as Santa and his helpers distributed gifts. Several of the staff began taking pictures so that parents who couldn't be there would have something to remember the night with. Tears of joy fell from more than a few young eyes as those who thought they would be forgotten received gifts especially for them. The scene was repeated again and again as Santa and his band of elves visited group after group. They didn't leave until each child in the hospital had received a personal visit with Santa and a gift.

The band of Lyoko warriors though, left with the greatest gift of all: Their actions and sacrifice took away the pain, suffering, and sorrow from many young lives and replaced it with joy and hope. And they got to see it in the face of child after child, hear it in the form of happy laughter. They had made a genuine Christmas miracle happen and to a person they had never felt better about themselves.

The group arrived back at the factory and for the first time everyone came out of the scanners with more energy than they had went in with. Odd was making jokes and, William and Ulrich were getting along, even Jeremy was acting silly. Aelita was laughing and talking along with everyone else until Ulrich brought up his family. That seemed to pull Aelita down though she managed to fake continuing to have a good time until everyone left.

Once he had Aelita alone Jeremy asked her in a gentle voice "What's wrong princess?"

Aelita didn't answer, instead she turned back to the elevator and started walking. Jeremy followed her and as soon as he was inside she hit the down button, taking them to the bottom floor. Jeremy followed her out and watched as the two tired pillar that made up the supercomputer rose from its coolant pool. "I wish he was here to see that, what we did with his computer."

Jeremy stood beside Aelita and put his arm around her waist, "He did. In fact I'll bet he's up there in heaven with your mother smiling down at us. We've used his second greatest creation to bring joy and happiness to those who deserved it and I'm sure he's proud of you."

Aelita gave Jeremy a peck on the cheek, "Thank you, Jeremy."

Jeremy replied with a peck on her cheek then said, "Now come on, your father wouldn't want you to miss spending Christmas with your new family in favor of moping over his death here."

Aelita smiled sadly, "Jeremy, do you ever get tired of being right?"

"Nope, and I'll never get tired of making you feel better either." That brightened Aelita's smile and she gave Jeremy a quick kiss on the lips. They left the factory arm in arm, headed back to school and then to Jeremy's house to spend the rest of the holiday break.


End file.
